1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to devices for playing games and, more specifically, to a device and method for playing a Bingo-like game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bingo has long been a popular game and various devices for use in association with the game have been developed. Traditionally, Bingo was played using hand cards or paper Bingo sheets which were difficult to facilitate repeated use. The Bingo numbers were “cancelled” by applying a chip to the card, or using a special marker or “dauber”. With the advent of electronic online interactive games and casino slot machine games, it has become more popular, efficient and entertaining to use an interactive Bingo type game over the traditional paper Bingo type game. Further, in the drive to attract greater numbers of players, casinos strive to include games that are familiar, simple to understand, engaging, and entertaining.
Traditional Bingo games, either played with paper cards or electronic card representations are limited in the manner in which the results of a game may be displayed. In order to maintain player interest in the game, it is desirable to have an option of displaying results to the players in a variety of different fashions. It is also desirable to further increase the speed at which Bingo-type games may be played and to have the ability to play a plurality of Bingo cards at the same time.
It is an object of the present disclosure to offer a broad spectrum of single, dual and multiplayer games for players of different ages and interests. Still further there is a need for a device and method which permits the player to play more than one card at a time and wager a desired amount between a pre-selected maximum and minimum amount for each game with an option to wager a desired amount per card played.